


Wake Up Call

by Anonymous



Series: Reddie Oneshots & AU Fics [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Cock Warming, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, M/M, Rimming, Sleepy Sex, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Teasing, Tender Sex, Top Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Part of Richie felt bad, trying desperately not to touch too much while he was asleep and unknowing. More importantly, without permission to go any further.Eddie wasn’t a morning sex person. He loved sex just as much as Richie, and he rarely ever declined, but in the morning he was sluggish and unamused. Not exactly the kind of mood you want to be in while having sex. And Richie, of course, respected that.Or, Richie and Eddie have sleepy morning sex
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Reddie - Relationship
Series: Reddie Oneshots & AU Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021668
Comments: 27
Kudos: 247
Collections: Clowntown Kink Meme 2021





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [clowntown2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/clowntown2021) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Eddie is sleepy but Richie wakes up early in the morning and wants to fuck. Eddie gives permission for Richie to fuck him.  
> Richie taking his sweet time with teasing and preparing Eddie, because sleepy Eddie is all soft, pliant, and adorable.

Richie didn’t wake up early often, especially on weekends. 

It wasn’t that he wasn’t a morning person, in fact, he typically woke up with a ton of energy even before his first cup of coffee. He preferred to be up first to make the coffee and breakfast, actually. 

Most people would think that Eddie was the morning person of the house, but they’d be mistaken. Eddie got out of bed earlier than Richie out of obligation to go to work. But on weekends, he preferred nothing more than to stay in bed for as long as possible before getting up. Sometimes he wouldn’t get up till noon, whether he was actively sleeping or if he was groggily watching tv with Richie. 

That’s why Richie normally joined him in sleeping in. If he were to get up, he’d be incredibly bored and lonely knowing that Eddie was still engulfed in their big bed, all calm and sleepy. Sleep was one of the only times that Richie got to see Eddie in complete peace, the creases in his forehead melted away as his face muscles relaxed. It was one of the many pros of waking up with a bed full of Eddie Kaspbrak.

Sometimes Richie was able to fall back asleep, but other times he laid in bed wide awake and just watched. As creepy as it sounded out loud, watching Eddie rest was a small treasure that reminded Richie how lucky he was. The feeling of waking up every day next to someone he loved so much was indescribable, it made him warm and fuzzy, and a twinge emotional. The sound of his breathing was soothing and he still smelled nice from his nightly shower, and it was all very comforting. He felt safe.

Sleep is a time of vulnerability, a usually private activity when people let down their guard fully. Eddie trusted him enough to share that with him, and it made Richie’s stomach twist as he watched him. He was laying on his stomach with both arms underneath the pillow, one cheek sunken into it, turned towards Richie with his lips parted slightly. His breathing stuttered momentarily, and Richie realized his hands were wandering subconsciously, caressing his back lightly. He swallowed thickly, his fingers drumming lightly over the soft skin underneath the blanket. 

He shifted next to him, scolding himself for getting riled up when Eddie was doing nothing but peacefully sleeping. But Richie’s hands moved with a mind of their own, smoothing up the curve of his back, paying extra attention to the scarred skin there for a brief moment before inching up his spine and resting carefully in his hair. It was messy, like it normally was when they woke up, but Eddie was quick to fix it once they got ready for the day. Richie took an extra moment to admire the unrestricted curls.

Richie played with it briefly, humming to himself and pausing when Eddie stirred. He waited until he stilled before letting his hand travel down his back again. His mind buzzed when he found the divots of his hips, tugging the blanket down just a little further so he could watch how the soft skin moved under his touch.  _ Thank god for sleeping naked. _

He felt himself growing firmer between his legs, free-hanging with a dull ache. He was getting turned on, but in a way that was distant, a way that could wait. He was content with just touching at the moment, admiring the curve of his ass, now uncovered by the blanket and on full display. Part of Richie felt bad, trying desperately not to touch too much while he was asleep and unknowing. More importantly, without permission to go any further.

Eddie wasn’t a morning sex person. He loved sex just as much as Richie, and he rarely ever declined, but in the morning he was sluggish and unamused. Not exactly the kind of mood you want to be in while having sex. And Richie, of course, respected that. He hardly tried to initiate anything before noon aside from the rare blowjob they’d exchange in bed before getting up.

He inched a little closer to him, turning onto his stomach so he could get two hands on him, holding himself up on his elbows. He winced at the pressure on his erection, huffing at the feeling of Eddie’s muscles flexing underneath his hands. “Eds?” He murmured, messaging over him gently.

“Mm.” He sighed into the pillow, scrunching his face a little.

“Are you awake?”

“No.”

Richie snickered, inching even closer to plant a kiss on his shoulder. “Alright smartass. Is this okay?” He asked lowly, moving a hand down to his thigh, giving it a firm squeeze.

“Mhm.” He mumbled, eyes still not opened. Richie said a silent thank you to the universe and laid himself over Eddie’s back, grunting at the feeling of his soft skin pressed impossibly close against his. Eddie huffed underneath him, adjusting to the weight on top of him. “You’re hard.” He mumbled at the observation, his voice hard to read. 

“Yeah.” He nuzzled into his neck, his voice hoarse. He peppered a few kisses along the skin there, already bruised along the collarbone from previous nights. “Sorry.”

“Don’t ‘pologise.” He yawned, twisting his head in the pillow. “You’re fine.”

“You’re okay with this?” Richie breathed hotly into his ear, grinding his hips down to meet the cleft of his ass, pulling a hushed noise from both of them. Eddie nodded into the pillow and Richie repeated the action, testing the waters. “Can I-”

“Mhm.”

“You don’t even know what I was going to say.” He chuckled softly, nipping at the shell of his ear.

“Just do whatever.”

“Seriously?” He swallowed, pressing into him again. “You’re okay with that?”

“Yeah.” He sighed, reaching up behind him to rub at the side of Richie’s face before letting his hand fall back down onto the pillow. “Go for it.”

“Shit, okay.” He gasped, thrusting forward. “Can I fuck you?”

“Go for it.” He said again, unwavering but also unmoving. He still sounded half asleep, humming pleasantly as Richie rocked into him at a slow pace, running his large hands down his sides so he could pin him to the mattress. 

“God, Eds.” He licked his lips, kissing the side of his face. “You’re so cute in the morning.” Eddie made what sounded like a complaint into the pillow, still breathing calmly underneath him. “Adorable.” Richie hoisted himself up, sliding down his body so that he was nestled between his legs, spreading them a little farther apart so he could mouth at the soft skin there.

Eddie barely twitched, but Richie could hear him clutch onto the pillowcase. He groped at his ass, leaving a few sloppy kisses on each cheek before spreading them apart to expose the real prize. He waited a moment for Eddie to tell him to stop, but he received no sign to do so. He blew lightly on the velvety ring of muscle, pleased at how it quivered. He thumbed at it, putting just enough pressure that the tip of his thumb pushed through.

He groaned at the way it sucked him in greedily, sliding it in and out slowly. Unable to restrain himself any longer, he ducked his head and replaced his thumb with his tongue, fucking in and out of him with long strokes. Eddie was taking it well, relaxed and pliant aside from a few jolts at a particularly deep lick. He pulled back a bit to lap at the rim messily, gripping him tightly like he was afraid he’d leave despite not having moved an inch. He groaned into him, straining between his legs, short of breath. 

He took his time, switching between quick laps of his tongue and deep thrusts, drunk on the taste and smell of him. It only encouraged him more when he heard Eddie’s sighs and hushed groans into the pillow, stirring a little more at every lick. He bowed his hips down towards the bed at a particularly rough suck as his rim.  _ “Rich.” _ He huffed, voice still low and drowsy. “C’mon.”

Richie wiped his mouth quickly, reaching over to their nightstand to fumble around the drawer for their half-empty bottle of lube. The curtains in the room were still drawn shut, but plenty of light was bleeding through for him to see what he was doing. He thumbed at him again, with a coated finger this time before sliding it back in, whimpering at the obscene squelching noise. “I can’t believe you’re letting me do this.” He laughed lightly, feeling his stomach twist with every pump of his finger. He added a second finger, pleased with the way Eddie’s grip on the pillow tightened even more. “Feels good, babe?” Eddie nodded, pushing his hips back a tiny bit to push back onto his fingers. “Fuck, maybe I should wake you up like this more often. You’re being so quiet and cute. Not that I don’t miss you bitching at me while I do this-”   
  


Eddie reached back to smack his arm to shut him up, effectively backfiring when it jostled the fingers inside of him. He whimpered, turning his head to get out of the pillow, sucking in a large breath as he pressed back again. His cheeks were more flush, a light coat of sweat beginning to form on his forehead. He still only looked and sounded half-awake, not nearly as loud and rambunctious as he normally was when being intimate, but his body was reacting more and more.

Richie took his time easing him into it, gently adding another finger with some more lube to slowly start opening him up. He was going a little crazy with Eddie laid out underneath him, all peaceful and muted as he stretched him out on his fingers. He wasn’t verbally begging him to fuck him, not like usual, but his body did all of the talking for him. 

And the best part: Eddie gave him  _ permission _ to do it all.

“You gonna fuck me soon?” Eddie tilted his head a little bit and Richie was unsure if he could actually see him in his peripheral. Regardless, he enjoyed seeing the droop in his eyes and the messy quiff of hair at the front of his head. 

“Soon.” He nodded, running a soothing hand up his spine. “I’m just enjoying the view. Just relax.”

“M’kay.” He exhaled, plopping his head back down to the pillow, back arching slightly when Richie’s fingers brushed lazily against his prostate.  _ “Okay.” _ He said again, a little more strained. 

“That’s it pumpkin, deep breaths.” Richie said gently. He knew he secretly liked the variety of pet names, but normally Eddie would scold him with  _ ‘don’t call me that when you have your fingers in my ass.’ _ But he just laid there quietly, making soft noises into the pillowcase and just taking what Richie gave him.

Richie gripped himself tightly out of fear he’d cum just at the thought.

He used his free hand to circle around the sweet spot with his fingers, adding in a third, and that definitely woke Eddie up a bit more. “Shit Richie-” He grunted, hips stuttering, his body unsure of whether or not he wanted more of Richie’s fingers or more pressure from the mattress on his cock.

“You hard baby?” Richie asked, unable to see for himself, a true tragedy that was.

“Yeah.” He hissed, breathing deeply. “I think I’m ready.”

Richie was silent as he pulled out his fingers, smiling at the hitch of breath underneath him, lathering himself in lube with horny excitement. He said a silent prayer that he’d last a decent amount of time, already embarrassingly worked up. He stroked himself slowly, teasing his rim lightly, mesmerized by how willing it was to open up for him.

“Rich.” He panted, voice shaking slightly from the teasing.

“I know, I’ve got you.” He hummed, slowly pressing into him. He wasn’t sure if it was the amount of time he’d spent teasing and prepping or if it was because Eddie was so relaxed, but he was able to push into him a lot easier than usual. Richie was big, and normally it was a tight squeeze even with adequate prep, if Eddie was even patient enough for it.

They both sighed at the slide, working into him slowly, inching deeper and deeper with little resistance. Richie took it as a good sign. He folded himself over Eddie’s back again, kissing his temple and lacing their fingers together, spread out on either side of them when he brought his hips forward.

Eddie moaned softly, turning his head so they could rest their foreheads together, both of them savoring the slow slide of Richie inside of him. The stretch was much more gentle than usual, relaxing and stimulating at the same time. “Feels amazing.” Richie purred into his ear, kissing along the side of his neck as he snapped his hips forward, clipping Eddie’s prostate before returning to an unrushed pace.

Richie and Eddie were loud people, everyone knew that. Whether they were watching tv alone at home or in a packed restaurant or when they were having sex, they couldn’t shut up. The concept of an “inside voice” in the Kaspbrak-Tozier household simply did not exist.

But as Richie rocked into him tenderly, they were both reduced to pathetic whimpers and labored breathing, bodies and minds still tired. The sun rays peeked through the curtains a little more, giving them an added glow. Richie squeezed his hands, bumping his forehead against Eddie’s shoulder as his thrusts got a little more desperate. “I’m not gonna last long.”

Eddie picked his head up again so Richie could hear his hushed request. “Let me roll over?” 

They readjusted, Richie lifting himself up so that Eddie could turn underneath him, even more of him put on display. He settled onto his back, and Richie hardly had time to drink in the view before Eddie pulled him back down on top of him, crushed under his weight. They were chest to chest again, Eddie’s erection snug in between them as Richie pushed back in, hips flush together as he drilled back in. Eddie nuzzled into his neck when he continued his slow pace, Richie’s forehead resting on his shoulder, cheek to cheek as their bodies slid together.

His thrusts were shallow and unrushed, both of them still a hair-trigger away from simmering over to their boiling point. Eddie raised his hips, legs wrapping around Richie’s waist and gripping onto him tightly when he felt his prostate get nudged at the new angle.  One hand reached across Richie’s back to dig his nails into the opposite shoulder while the other nested in his hair, holding their faces together.

They exchanged a sloppy kiss, uncoordinated but affectionate nonetheless. Eddie must’ve still been extremely tired, because he not once complained about morning breath as their mouths molded together. Richie licked behind his teeth gently before pulling away for a gasp of air.

“I love you, I love you.” Richie whispered into his ear, grunting as he felt his thrusts weaken a little bit, becoming a tad more sloppy. He angled his hips a little better, attempting to push Eddie along before he came. 

“I love you.” Eddie whispered back, eyes shut and chest rising intensely.

Richie shivered against him, committing to a few more sharp thrusts before he emptied inside him, trying his best not to shout in his ear. "Fuck, sorry." He heaved, grateful for Eddie's hands combing through his sweaty hair soothingly.

"It's okay." Eddie assured him, tilting his chin up to kiss along his throat. With the remainder of his energy, Richie attached his hand to Eddie's aching cock, kissing him hard to keep him grounded as he jerked him fast and tight between them. He circled his thumb around the swollen head just like he knew always worked, and it didn't take a lot for him to feel Eddie tense up and the warmth of his release leak over his hand. They both laid still, enveloped by the dimly lit room, their hushed panting the only noise surrounding them. 

He was unsure how long he was out of it, or if he even fell asleep, but Richie’s eyes were wide open again when Eddie spoke. “Wipes.” He murmured. 

Richie lifted himself off of him, but Eddie grabbed at his forearms, coaxing him back down. “Stay.”

He stayed buried in him as he blindly searched for the small package of wet wipes that they kept in the bedside drawer, tossing the lube in there along with it after pulling out a couple. He quickly cleaned off both of their chests and Richie’s hand, still sprinkled with release. Wipes were an easy way to clean quickly without much effort, but Richie was surprised that Eddie wasn’t forcing them into the shower. 

Eddie was docile, breathing normally again as his chest rose and fell evenly. Richie moved a few loose strands of hair out of his face, kissing his nose lightly. “Well, good morning.”

The corners of Eddie’s mouth perked up in a sleepy smirk. “Morning.”

“Still tired?”

“Duh, I just came.” He mumbled, stretching momentarily before melting back into the sheets. “Probably gonna fall back asleep.”

“Not gonna bully me to shower or wash the sheets?” Richie asked in an amused tone.

“Later.” He promised, opening one eye to look up at him. It must’ve been the first time he’d seen him properly all morning, reaching up to cup his cheek. “It’s so much easier to kiss you without your glasses.”

Richie chuckled at the observation, leaning into his hand like a touch starved puppy. “Don’t get used to it, you know I like having sex with you in HD.”

Eddie snorted, dropping his hand and closing both eyes again. “Yeah, and I like not having your glasses slide off your face and into my eyes.”

“That was  _ one _ time.”

“One time too many, dick.” He mumbled. “You almost poked my eye out.”

“For someone who wants to go back asleep you’re being really mouthy right now.”

“Look who’s talking.” He huffed before falling silent. Richie focused on his relaxed breathing, kissing his forehead before easing himself back down on top of him. He curled around him like a koala while still sheathed inside of him, soft and wet. “Eddie.”

“Hm.”

“Want me to stay inside of you?” He asked hesitantly, like he hadn’t already asked him to.

“Mhm.” 

Richie sighed at the confirmation, turning his head so that one cheek rested on his shoulder. He kissed at Eddie’s neck lightly, basking in the feeling of love and the scent of sex. He was tired, blissfully satisfied, but still awake. He still closed his eyes, relishing in everything, holding the love of his life and being held back. Sex was fulfilling, but cuddling was his favorite, especially moments like this when it felt like they had all of the time in the world. Too much time had gone by without each other, and you’d think that they’d be extra frantic about always having something planned instead of lounging around sleepily, not letting a moment pass by.

But it was perfect, it was enough, just to be next to each other.

Awake or not, they were glad to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Short & sweet :3  
> Thank you for the prompt, it was a great time to write!  
> If you enjoyed, check me out on AO3 @imnotreddie (Twitter @ notreddie4this) <3


End file.
